Little Black Kneazle
by CopperCaramel
Summary: Harry spots a small kneazle kitten on the street and a plan forms in his mind.  Draco/Harry   One-shot


Harry couldn't help but take pity on the tiny shivering thing that was staring balefully up at him. He was sure it was a kneazle, though he hadn't seen a fully black one before.

Draco Malfoy, his boyfriend of almost three years, was standing beside him. He was sniffing irritably, annoyed with the cold that had plagued him for a week despite the potions he had taken for it.

"Dray," Harry began sidling towards the blonde boy with an appeasing smile plastered on his face.

Draco sniffed again, "What do you want Harry?"

Sensing the mood Draco was in - perhaps, though, from an earlier confrontation with the blonde - he just smiled and spoke, "I booked us a table at that restaurant you like, that French one." There was a plan forming in Harry's mind, one that would make a Slytherin proud.

Glaring at Harry, Draco sniffed once more in disdain. "What do you want?" he repeated. Harry only ever took him to the restaurant when he wanted something.

Harry smiled peacefully. "C'mon Dray, I just wanted to treat you to something special. I love you, you know." It was with a grin that Harry watched the sappy smile slide over Draco's face. Who would have guessed the Slytherin Ice Prince would be a closet romantic?

Draco knew he was smiling like a lovestruck fool but he couldn't stop himself. Harry was the only person to freely admit he loved Draco, his parents had been to uptight to say those three words to him. It always seemed special to him, even after nearly three years, when Harry told him he loved him. "Yes, yes," he said trying to sound irritable even as he smiled, "You know I love you too, what do you want?"

He grinned, slipped a hand into Draco's and stroked the other man's thumb slowly, tenderly. "Go on to the apothecary. I need to pick up some stuff in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, I'll meet you at Gringotts in a half an hour."

Draco rolled his eyes once but didn't offer to go with Harry. He still didn't get on great with the Weasleys. "Yeah, see you."

As Draco rushed off, Harry stooped and picked up the shivering kitten. It was completely black with bright green eyes that reminded Harry of the ones he saw in the mirror each morning. "Hello puss," he whispered to the kitten, "Where's your owner?" The kitten rubbed his face against Harry's hand and mewed pitifully at him.

Harry took him to The Magical Menagerie and asked the owner if there had been any people around looking for the kitten. When the pet store worked insisted there hadn't been, Harry bought a collar and some food and made his way to the nearest jewellery store, Pungley's Jewellers and slipped inside. He had only fifteen minutes left until he had to meet Draco.

-oOo-

Draco was across from him, looking fantastic in his formal wizard robes.

Harry wasn't very good with fashion related topics, but Draco had dressed him in designer wizard robes - though he had had to undress him first - and insisted he looked amazing. Harry wasn't too sure, green and silver being Slytherin colours, but Draco told him it made his eyes stand out so Harry accepted the clothes graciously - well as graciously as he could sprawled on the bed looking utterly debauched, _feeling _utterly debauched. He wanted tonight to be as romantic as possible and Draco had always told him he loved his eyes.

There was a lull in the conversation where Harry anxiously watched Draco and rubbed his sweaty palms on his robes - Draco would murder him for it. His mouth was dry, there was less than an inch left of his water from his nervous throat clearing and sips of water to calm his nerves.

Merlin what was wrong with him? He just wanted to do it right!

Draco finally had enough. "What in the name of Merlin is wrong with you Ree? You've been acting oddly all night!"

Harry winced, it wasn't going to be the romantic dinner he wanted.

He stretched behind his chair and picked up the small kneazle kitten from the box. The green and red collar was around it's neck and fastened to it was a small dragon, one that would hopefully transfigure back into something else as soon as Draco touched it - if Harry had done the spell right.

Draco frowned as Harry handed him the kitten. "He's for you, Dray."

"A kneazle? Harry you've got to be kidding me!" Draco all but screeched. Harry surely remembered the confrontation Draco had had a year ago with an angry kneazle protecting her kittens. Harry's smile showed Draco he did remember but wasn't taking no for an answer.

"He's yours, Dray. Look, he's even got a dragon charm on his collar." Harry was taking a risk pointing out the collar but he knew - hoped - it would pay off.

Draco held the silver dragon between his fingers, studying the intricate details. After a second or two, the dragon started to glow and morphed into a ring. It was silver and decorated tastefully with green, red and white gemstones. On the inside was the engraving '_There's a fine line between love and hate._'

He looked up at Harry who had turned a rather nasty shade of grey. "Draco Malfoy," he whispered hoarsely and cleared his throat to start again. "Draco," his voice was clearer, stronger. "Would you-" he broke off and his face twisted up. "Will you-"

Frowning deeply - even though it might give him wrinkles - Draco gripped Harry's hand and said lowly, "What is it Ree?"

Harry sighed angrily at himself for messing this up and blurted out, "Marry me? I mean, will you marry me Dray?"

Draco sat back in astonishment.

He may have fantasised about this moment more than was strictly necessary but he hadn't expected it to happen. He loved Harry more than life itself but he didn't think Harry felt the same for him. He hadn't thought that Harry and him would last.

"Yes," he said thickly, then almost cursed the wave of emotion that rendered him to Harry's level of eloquence. "Yes, Harry Potter. I'll marry you."

Draco hugged the kitten to his chest tenderly and leaned over to kiss Harry. They were a family now - he, Harry and the small kitten that carried his wedding ring.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I like Drarry but I know I don't do it justice...**

**What do you guys think of it?**

**Review? (:**

~**ShazzaBlack**_...x_


End file.
